Aitakatta Kara, Kaere, Baka Oyaji!
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Lelaki jurnalis itu pulang hanya untuk pergi lagi. Mentari itu tak sehangat dulu. Sasuke merasa diabaikan. Salahkah jika ia memendam rasa cinta pada ayah angkatnya itu? Dalam hatinyapun ia tidak pernah menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang ayah. Lelaki itu hanya lelaki biasa. Semua berawal dari sebuah kartu kirigami. NARUSASU slight NARUSAKU. OOC, full of typo(s). TWOSHOT
1. One of Two

Ohisashiburi minasaaaaannnn! Watashi wa chotto nagai jikan o totteita kara, ima, nagai fanfiction ga aru yoooo~! \\(^u^)/ Iro iro na mondai ga atte, iro iro na koto ga kita. Dakara, kono fanfiction wa iro iro na kanji o ireta… Hai, watashi no hanashi wa koko made desu. Ima, kono fanfiction o tanoshinde kudasai! Yonde kudasai! ^^

Warn: OOC, crack, full of typo(s), if you dislike this fic, please click back.

x-x-x

.

.

.

 _Yang berkecamuk dalam hatimu adalah cinta_

 _Yang kamu teguk dalam cangkirmu adalah rindu_

 _Mungkin Tuhan telah menakdirkan kamu dan dia untuk berjumpa,_

 _Sehabis kertas itu digunting dan membentuk serupa temannya bulan_

 _Mereka bilang jodoh bertemu bukan atas dasar warna, atau rasa yang sama_

 _Tapi tepatkah titel itu bertengger dalam anganmu?_

.

.

.

Lelaki jangkung didepannya hanya melipat tangan di depan dada ketika mendapati ia pulang dengan bekas luka di wajahnya. Sasuke tahu ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Ini kesekian kalinya ia pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia harus bersiap untuk pura-pura tuli.

" _Berantem_ lagi?" Sasuke ditanyai dengan nada mengejek.

Ia tidak mau menjawab. Mulutnya bungkam, sementara matanya mencari celah diantara tubuh besar lelaki itu untuk bisa ia lewati. Jalannya dihalangi.

"Jawab aku. Kenapa kau bisa pulang babak belur seperti ini?"

Sasuke masih tidak mau bicara. Sebelum pura-pura tuli, ia akan pura-pura bisu.

"SASUKE!" dibentak, Sasuke mundur selangkah.

"Aku capek." kepala itu tertunduk makin dalam. Menghindar adalah satu jalan terbaik baginya.

" _Ara_ , kau capek habis berkelahi? Kali ini kau bikin masalah dengan siapa?" lelaki itu menghalangi Sasuke yang hendak melewatinya dari sebelah kiri.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat sebelum kau menjelaskannya padaku."

 _"DOKE, BAKA OYAJI!"_ habis kesabarannya.

0-0-0-0

 **AITAKATTA KARA, KAERE, BAKA OYAJI!**

One of Two

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

0-0-0-0

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang. Ia berhasil naik ke kamarnya setelah menubruk pria paruh baya bernama Naruto itu. Kali ini ia sukses lolos dari ceramah panjangnya. Lelaki yang sok kebapakan itu membuatnya muak.

 _"Kussoooo!"_ ia memukul ranjangnya yang membal.

Malam itu, tercium wangi masakan dari arah dapur. Naruto sedang memasak makan malam. Sasuke turun untuk mandi. Ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya tadi ia sadar kalau ia belum mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali. Perutnya juga lapar.

Dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan suara langkah kakinya yang tak sehalus _ninja,_ membuat Naruto menoleh. Sasuke membuang muka ketika sepasang mata safir itu bertemu pandang dengannya.

Kiranya lelaki itu akan memanggil. Ternyata tidak. Tahu begitu iapun melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi, juga tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Titik-titik air hangat keluar dari lubang-lubang _shower_. Air yang jatuh itu terasa perih ketika terkena luka-luka gores di punggung dan bahunya.

 _"Ittai…"_ keluhnya. Sasuke hanya berdiri menyandarkan kepalanya ke cermin berembun itu.

Dia bukanlah tipe anak baik yang penurut. Walau dia masih tercatat sebagai siswa di salah satu SMU elit di daerahnya, absensinya kebanyakan kosong. Ia sering membolos sekolah dan itu terjadi sejak ia naik ke tingkat dua. Di tahun ketiga ini, bahkan ketika nilai dan absensi menjadi penentu apakah dia bisa ikut ujian akhir atau tidak, ia masih saja tidak peduli. Malah ia semakin sering terlibat masalah dengan siswa lain yang berujung perkelahian.

Ia merasa, bahkan ketika ia sedang terpurukpun tidak ada perhatian yang diberikan padanya. Lelaki yang jarang pulang ke rumah itu memang bukan orangtuanya, maka ia harus memaksakan diri untuk menerima kala tidak selalu ada pelukan hangat yang menyambutnya. Ia berharap, tapi dalam harapannya itu ia menyerah.

Hanya beberapa suap dari semangkuk nasi hangat itu yang masuk ke mulutnya. Sup _miso_ dan lauk di atas meja itupun hanya disentuhnya sedikit. Entah hilang ke mana rasa lapar yang tadi itu. Makanan yang ia makan terasa hambar, tidak tahu apa mungkin Naruto lupa memasukkan garam dan bumbu, atau lidahnya sedang tidak baik. Tapi seingatnya rasa masakan Naruto tidak seperti ini.

"Habiskan makananmu."

"Aku tidak selera."

Naruto nampaknya tidak senang dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Habiskan."

Sasuke semakin enggan makan ketika ada nada paksaan darinya.

"Atau kau mau aku suapi?"

 _"Ia da, oyaji."_ Sasuke menolak.

"Tsche. Sekali-sekali menurutlah sedikit…"

Lelaki itu beranjak dari kursinya, pindah ke samping Sasuke. Ia ambil mangkuk nasi dari tangan kurus itu.

"Makanlah, aku tidak mau kau sakit." kata-kata itu tidak terdengar seperti bujukan, tapi entah kenapa ia terbujuk. "Buka mulutmu."

Dia merasa seperti kembali ke masa kecil, di mana hampir setiap hari ia makan dengan disuapi oleh Naruto. Dulu rasanya ia tidak sedingin ini. Tapi jika ia tidak lagi menyayanginya, tidak mungkin ia masih peduli ketika Sasuke pulang babak belur. Tidak mungkin ia masih peduli ketika Sasuke tidak mau makan.

Lelaki itu menyayanginya, Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi mengapa ia masih saja menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Kepala sekolah menelponku. Besok aku akan datang ke sekolahmu sebelum ke kantor." sambil menyendok kuah sup _miso_ ia bicara.

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Kenapa harus sampai memanggil Naruto segala? Sial!

"Jangan. Tidak usah datang." ia menatap lelaki itu takut-takut. Yang disampingnya hanya mendengus.

"Aku akan datang." percuma melarangnya, ia tidak bisa dibantah.

"Jangan…" nadanya menurun. Wajah cantik yang berhias luka lebam itu nampak murung.

Sasuke tidak pernah suka jika Naruto datang ke sekolahnya. Wajar, dengan ini sudah ketiga kalinya Naruto harus menemui kepala sekolah dan guru bimbingan konseling untuk mempertanggungjawabkan ulahnya. Selain dari itu, dia benci ketika teman-temannya menyebut Naruto sebagai ayahnya. Dia benci. Ayah? Dia tidak bisa menerima status itu.

"Sesuap lagi?" tanya Naruto memecah lamunannya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia meneguk habis segelas air putih lalu pergi begitu saja dan naik ke kamarnya. Naruto ditinggal dengan nasi dan lauk yang semuanya belum habis dimakan.

0-0-0-0

 _Konoha, 13 tahun lalu._

Gempa 6,5 skala richter yang terjadi dua bulan kebelakang telah menelan ratusan korban jiwa. Gedung perkantoran, sekolah, pertokoan, dan pemukiman warga hancur porak-poranda. Banyak anak yang kehilangan orangtuanya. Mereka yang tidak lagi memiliki keluarga itupun ditampung di sebuah gedung dinas sosial yang kebetulan tidak mengalami kerusakan parah. Sudah dua minggu pula ada beberapa mahasiswa yang menjadi relawan untuk membantu segala kegiatan di dinas sosial itu. Salah satunya adalah Naruto.

"Hei, setidaknya kau harus tersenyum pada mereka! Mukamu itu membuat mereka takut tahu!" seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu menyenggol lengannya. Ia mendelik sebal karena senggolan gadis itu tidak pernah tidak membuatnya sakit. Sakura, pacarnya, memang terhitung sebagai gadis yang kasar.

"Aku 'kan tidak bisa bersikap seperti badut."

 _"Nee-san! Nee-san!"_ seorang anak perempuan menghampiri si gadis merah jambu.

"Iya ada apa, sayang?" Sakura menyambut anak itu dengan memeluknya.

 _"Nee-san no tame! Kirei janai no?"_ anak itu menunjukkan sebuah kartu _kirigami_ berwarna merah.

"Howaaa! _Sugoku kireiii wa yo~! Arigatou nee!_ Aku suka!" Sakura menerima kartu itu dengan senang hati. Dia dan anak itu tertawa bersama.

Naruto yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum tipis. Ia senang melihat wajah cerah Sakura dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Heeeh aku tahu kau senyam-senyum tidak jelas barusan…" ucap Sakura menggoda.

"Ah, kau pasti salah lihat." Naruto pura-pura, wajahnya datar.

Di antara anak-anak yang sedang sibuk membuat kartu _kirigami_ itu, ada seorang anak yang nampak begitu murung. Kertas dan gunting di tangannyapun ia diamkan. Belum terbentuk apa-apa dari kertas biru tua itu.

"Hei Naruto, bantu dia." Sakura berbisik pada Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto jadi beralih pada anak itu. Dia sendirian. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan bercengkrama dengan anak-anak lainpun tidak. Nampaknya anak itu sedang melamun.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Sasuke. Sana, bantu dia."

Naruto menurut. Kalau tidak membantu anak-anak itu, untuk apa dia jadi relawan di sini? pikirnya.

 _"Dekimasuka?"_

Anak itu menoleh ketika mendapati Naruto bertanya padanya. Lelaki itu berjongkok dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas lutut.

 _ **PRAK**_

Gunting di tangannya ia jatuhkan ke lantai, begitupun kertas dalam genggamannya. Tubuh kecil itu berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"Hei kau mau kemana?"

 _ **GREP**_

Naruto menggunakan tangannya untuk menghalagi jalan anak bernama Sasuke itu.

"Aaa!"

Si anak bersurai kelam itu jatuh dalam pelukan Naruto. Kaki kecil itu tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, untunglah Naruto tepat ada di belakangnya.

Mendengar anak itu menjerit semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto masih bertahan dalam posisi duduk dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hiks." Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara isakan. Tangannya yang melingkar di dada anak itu terasa basah oleh tetesan air.

"Kau lihat, dia jadi menangis!" mata hijau itu membulat kesal. "Jangan menangis ya! kemari, kemari, kau mau aku gendong?" tawar Sakura. Ia memang tidak bisa mengandalkan Naruto untuk mengurusi anak kecil.

"Maaf." Sejurus kata maaf yang tipis terucap dari bibir Naruto. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Sasuke, tapi anak itu masih menangis.

Sakura menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi pucat Sasuke yang jadi kemerahan. Ia tahu menghadapi anak seperti ini tidak bisa dengan bujukan atau candaan jahil. Anak seperti ini butuh kasih sayang secara fisik, bukan secara verbal. Dia bisa membacanya karena kasus seperti ini pernah ia pelajari di kampus. Dia mahasiswa psikologi, tentu harus mengerti.

"Sudah ya…"

Habis air mata itu ia hapus, Sakura merapikan rambut depan Sasuke yang berantakan, sementara Naruto masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau mau membuat ini? Aku akan membantumu." dia ambil beberapa kartu _kirigami_ yang tergeletak di lantai lalu ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tidak mau.

"Lihat, lihat! Kartu-kartu ini bagus, 'kan? Kalau kau membuat ini, kau bisa bertukar kartu dengan teman-temanmu atau kau bisa berikan pada kakak-kakak yang kau sukai."

Sasuke menggeleng lagi.

Ah, rasanya bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Sakura adalah anak tunggal, ia tidak mengerti betul bagaimana cara membujuk seorang adik kecil.

"Kalau begitu kita lihat saja yang lain membuat kartunya ya!"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk. Anak berumur empat tahun itu menatap Sakura dengan mulutnya yang bungkam.

 _ **HUP**_

Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke dan menggendongnya. Lalu ia berdiri. Anak itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto, entah takut jatuh mungkin. Wajahnya saja menunjukkan kalau sepertinya ia akan menangis lagi.

"Awas ya kalau dia sampai menangis lagi!" bisik kasar itu dibarengi dengan tangan yang mengepal di depan wajah Naruto. Sakura mengancam.

Ketika ada instruksi untuk mengakhiri kegiatan itu, anak-anak mulai membereskan bekas prakaryanya. Mereka dibantu oleh kakak-kakak mahasiswa untuk memungut sisa potongan kertas dan mangumpulkannya di kantung sampah. Mereka juga diajari untuk menaruh gunting-gunting itu di tempat semula secara tertib. Sementara itu, Sasuke ternyata tertidur lelap dalam gendongan Naruto. anak itu bersandar dengan nyaman di bahunya.

"Sakura, dia tidur."

"Kau tahan sebentar saja, kalau dibangunkan nanti dia menangis."

Terpaksa Naruto harus menggendong Sasuke sampai dia bangun dengan sendirinya. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah bersiap pulang, sementara Sasuke belum bangun juga.

"Sasuke…" lelaki itu menanggil sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Sasuke bangunlah, kakak ini harus pulang, besok kalian main lagi…" ucap salah seorang pegawai. Sasuke diambil dari gendongan Naruto. Otomatis anak itu bangun.

"Aku pulang dulu ya…"

"Ayo dadah sama kakak itu… dadaaah…" pegawai wanita itu mencontohkan pada Sasuke cara berpisah. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sasuke yang jelas terlihat masih ngantuk itu ikut melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok…"

Esok harinya para mahasiswa itu kembali ke dinas sosial, kali ini mereka mengadakan kegiatan yang berbeda dari kemarin, main bersama di halaman belakang.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak terlalu lihai untuk membaur dengan anak kecil. Ketika teman-temannya yang lain asyik bermain dan bercanda dengan anak-anak itu, ia malah duduk-duduk di ayunan sendirian. Anak-anak lebih tertarik untuk main petak umpet daripada main ayunan.

Tahu-tahu Sasuke berlari kecil mendekatinya.

Dua tangan itu lalu terulur, memberikan sesuatu untuk Naruto. Di tangannya ada kertas warna kuning yang berbentuk matahari.

"Untukku?"

Ia mengangguk sekali.

Naruto mengambilnya lalu mengamati setiap inchi dari kertas itu. Bukankah kemarin Sasuke tidak ikut membuat kartu _kirigami_? Mengapa ia bisa membuat kartu sebagus ini? Siapa yang mengajarinya? Dan kapan pula anak itu membuatnya? Kartu itu lebih seperti buatan tangan orang dewasa.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang naik ke dudukan ayunan di sebelahnya. Ia curiga, jangan-jangan kartu yang diberikan padanya itu bukan hasil buatannya. Dia telisik dua tangan mungil itu. Ada satu jarinya yang dilapis plester. Ah, ia harus percaya.

"Terimakasih… kartumu akan kusimpan."

Sasuke berpaling ketika Naruto mencondongkan badan ke arahnya. Entah malu, entah takut.

"Ayo, kita main ayunan. Aku akan mendorong ayunanmu."

Tangan itu memegang tali tambang ayunan, lalu mendorongnya ke depan. Sasuke sedikit kaget ketika ayunannya bergerak. Maju, mundur. Kakinya ia luruskan, bagai meluncur dari ketinggian. Ada segaris senyum di bibirnya.

Dari sudut lain halaman itu, Sakura memandangi Naruto yang terlihat bahagia bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura, dia memberiku ini."

Sorenya, ketika para mahasiswa itu bersiap pulang, Naruto menunjukkan sebuah kartu _kirigami_ pemberian Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ini benar buatannya?"

Sakura mengambil kartu itu dan ia perhatikan setiap detailnya. Kartu yang benar-benar bagus.

"Aku lihat tangannya diplester, mungkin dia terluka saat membuat kartu ini. Padahal kukira dia benci padaku, tapi kalau dia sampai begitu apa mungkin dia menyukaiku?" Naruto tertawa, lebih tepatnya tersipu.

"Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat membicarakan anak itu? Kukira kau masih tidak suka anak-anak."

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa… tertarik padanya. Dia sedikit berbeda dari anak-anak yang lain."

Sakura mengangguk setelah mendengar pengakuan lelaki itu. Lalu ia kembalikan kartu itu pada pemiliknya.

"Besok 'kan kau ada seminar, apa sempat kau datang kemari?" tanyanya mengingatkan Naruto pada sebuah seminar yang harus dihadirinya di kampus.

"Aku akan menyempatkan diri. Mungkin aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Hari berganti, para mahasiswa itu kembali ke dinas sosial. Mereka membawa kardus-kardus besar berisi mainan dan boneka untuk anak-anak itu. Semuanya hasil sumbangan yang mereka kumpulkan dari teman-temannya yang lain di kampus. Bocah-bocah kecil itu nampak begitu senang ketika kardus-kardus itu dibuka dan isinya dihamburkan di lantai berlapis karpet _puzzle_. Mereka mengambil mainan yang diinginkannya masing-masing. Ada juga yang berebut, ada yang menangis karena tidak dapat mainan yang ia inginkan. Begitulah anak-anak.

Sampai jam tiga sore, Naruto belum juga datang. Sakura sesekali melirik jam tangan merahnya untuk melihat menit demi menit yang berlalu. Mungkin lelaki itu tak akan datang hari ini, pikirnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat…"

Lelaki jangkung itu datang. Sakura merasa lega.

"Kau bawa apa?"

Sakura melihatnya membawa sebuah kotak berlapis kertas kado bergambar kartun kucing.

"Aku bawa hadiah untuk Sasuke."

"Ha? Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti _santa claus_ begitu?"

"Hehe." dia hanya menjawab dengan mempertontonkan giginya yang rapi.

Mata biru itu menyisir seisi ruangan mencari sosok manis berambut kelam. Nah, itu dia. Akhirnya ia temukan anak itu sedang membaca buku bergambar sambil tertelungkup menopang dagu.

Tangan kecil itu tidak membuka halaman demi halaman dengan cepat untuk sekadar dilihat-lihat. Ia mengamati gambar-gambar itu, masuk ke khayalnya.

"Jadi… Momotaro pergi untuk melawan para _oni_ yang jahat demi menyelamatkan kakek dan nenek…"

Telinga itu begitu peka dengan suara Naruto.

"Memangnya kau sudah bisa baca?"

Dia menangguk dengan yakin.

Rasanya aneh melihat anak sekecil itu sudah bisa membaca. Biasanya anak-anak umur empat atau lima tahun itu masih terbata-bata dalam membaca, mengingat bentuk-bentuk huruf saja belum sempurna. Apa anak ini jenius?

Naruto memberi dorongan sedikit agar Sasuke mau membalik badannya, sampai punggung kecil itu menyentuh karpet. Lalu ia ulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menggendong Sasuke.

 _ **HUP**_

Anak itu berdiri sambil memeluk leher Naruto. Ia sendiri duduk bersila.

 _"Kinou, kirigami kaado ga kureta kara, kimi ni. Ima, purezento ga aru ze."_

Mata bulat yang jernih itu menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu ketika Naruto menunjukkan kotak kadonya.

"Ayo kita buka!"

 _ **TADAA**_

Ternyata di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah boneka kucing hitam yang cukup besar untuk dipeluk. Mata _doe_ itu nampak berbinar.

Mereka berlaku layaknya sepasang ayah dan anak. Lagi-lagi ketika Sakura menyadari itu, dadanya terasa sesak.

.

.

.

Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi begitu akrab, terlalu intim menurut Sakura. Padahal anak itu baru ditemuinya satu bulan lalu. Apa yang membuat mereka begitu cocok? Berbeda dengan dirinya yang meskipun telah saling mengenal dengan lelaki itu sejak kecil, tapi butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Ia dan Naruto baru berpacaran selama satu tahun, dan tinggal bersama selama enam bulan.

Setiap hari bahkan ada saja yang dibicarakan lelaki itu tentang Sasuke padanya. Bukannya ia tidak suka, hanya saja… lucu kalau dibilang ia cemburu. Bukan itu alasannya.

Suatu malam ketika Sakura telah bersiap tidur, lelaki yang baru selesai membaca bukunya itu datang dan duduk di ranjang.

"Sini tidur, kau tidak mengantuk?" Sakura menepuk-nepuk bantal di sampingnya, mengajak Naruto untuk berbaring.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu." ucapnya. Sakura tak lagi menepuk bantal empuk itu. Ia menurunkan selimutnya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Apa?"

Lelaki itu melepas kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Ia menatap Sakura dahulu sejenak,sebelum mulutnya terbuka dan hendak berucap.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengurusnya."

Ini soal Sasuke.

"Huh? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" gadis berambut merah jambu itu tersenyum miris.

"Kurasa aku menyukai anak itu."

Lalu maksudnya ia akan menjadikan Sasuke anak adopsinya? Ia dan Sakura bahkan bukan pasangan suami istri.

Masih jernih ingatannya ketika ia dan Naruto pernah menyepakati sebuah janji. Mereka tidak perlu pernikahan. Mereka tidak perlu apapun dan siapapun selain diri mereka sendiri. Berdua. Ia dan Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa pada janjimu?" lirihnya.

"Tapi aku-"

"Kau bilang hanya ada kita berdua, 'kan? Hanya kau dan aku…"selanya.

Sakura divonis steril. Ketika gadis itu tenggelam dalam keterpurukan Naruto masih setia disampingnya dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak peduli. Cukup dirinya dan Sakura, tidak perlu ada yang lain. Dia tidak peduli meskipun mereka hanya akan hidup berdua. Memiliki Sakurapun sudah cukup bagi Naruto. Itu yang dia katakan dahulu. Tapi apa ini? Kata-katanya itu seakan menginjak-injak kepercayaannya. Seakan benar ia menegaskan bahwa Sakura tidak bisa memberikan apa yang ia mau, tidak bisa memberinya anak.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengurusnya bersamaku…?" bujuknya. Ia meremas tangan Sakura.

"Naruto…" mata biru itu begitu jujur, ia benar menginginkan Sasuke.

Sakura semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau… aku tidak bisa…"

Naruto nampak kecewa.

"Kukira aku bisa memegang janjimu, Naruto."

"Aku yakin kau bisa menyayanginya juga. Kita akan mengurusnya bersama…"

"Aku tidak bisa…"

"Kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga, aku, kau dan dia."

"Tidak Naruto, tidak…"

"Sakura, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan keadaanmu, aku tidak peduli. Tapi apa tidak boleh jika aku menyayanginya juga?"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kau membawanya dalam kehidupan kita! Aku sudah cukup bahagia hidup denganmu disisiku… Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu…" matanya berkaca.

"Sakura, dia butuh keluarga."

"Lalu kenapa harus kau? Masih banyak keluarga yang bisa mengadopsinya 'kan…?"

Naruto mencium kelopak matanya yang basah.

"Maafkan aku…"

Lambat laun Naruto dan Sakura semakin menjauh. Hubungan itu terasa menjadi dingin dan hambar. Sejak mendengar pernyataan Naruto kala itu, Sakura berubah, tidak sehangat dulu. Memang mereka masih tinggal bersama dan berbagi ranjang yang sama. Tapi tetap saja atmosfer dalam rumah itu jadi seperti bunga yang layu, warnanya memudar.

Sampai suatu ketika Sakura membereskan semua pakaian dan barang-barang miliknya. Ia keluar dari rumah itu.

 _"Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku juga tidak membenci anak itu. Tapi maaf jika aku tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu. Aku tak pantas. Aku tidak bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecilmu. Bukan aku. Maaf, Naruto. Maafkan aku."_

Gadis itu mencampakkannya.

Di kampuspun bahkan mereka tidak pernah lagi bertegur sapa. Sakura selalu menghindar. Naruto masih berharap jika gadis itu akan kembali padanya. Tapi… semakin hari harapan itu semakin pupus. Sakura bahkan sudah tidak terlihat di semester terakhir perkuliahan. Tak ada kabar darinya. Dia menghilang entah ke mana.

Naruto jadi bimbang apakah ia akan tetap mengadopsi Sasuke atau tidak. Karena urusan ini Sakura meninggalkannya. Tapi… hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia masih tetap ingin mengurus Sasuke. Bukan karena iba atau apa, entahlah, ada sebuah rasa misterius yang membuatnya tertarik pada anak itu. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama yatim piatu? Ah tidak, mungkin lebih dari itu.

Setelah lama berkutat dalam membuat sebuah keputusan yang berat, akhirnya Naruto telah memilih dengan mantap. Ia tidak akan menyesal. Tidak boleh.

Hari itu Naruto datang ke dinas sosial untuk bertemu Sasuke. Sudah hampir setengah tahun ia tidak menemui anak itu. Mungkin usianya sudah bertambah satu.

Skripsi dan sidang membuatnya sibuk dan tidak bisa mengunjungi Sasuke. Semester terakhir itu terasa begitu padat dan berat. Untunglah sidang skripsinya sudah selesai, ia hanya tinggal bersantai menunggu hari wisuda, jadi ia bisa bebas pergi ke manapun ia mau.

"Ah, kau datang, Naruto! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu!" ucap seorang pegawai wanita yang sudah cukup akrab dengannya.

"Iya, maaf ya, aku sibuk mengurus skripsi jadi tidak pernah sempat untuk datang ke sini…"

"Mana Sakura? Kukira kau kesini bersamanya."

"A-aah… dia… sibuk." Naruto menjawab sekenanya. Tidak mungkin ia akan mengatakan pada wanita di depannya itu kalau ia sudah lama berpisah dengan Sakura.

"Sayang sekali, anak-anak sering menanyakannya."

"Ahaha… _sou desuka?_ Oh iya, di mana Sasuke?"

"Ooh kau ingin menemui anak itu? Dia ada di halaman belakang, sedang bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya."

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya di sana."

Naruto berjalan pelan, mengendap-endap. Sasuke sedang asyik mengelus-elus kucing hitam yang sedang tidur di rerumputan, ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto sedang mendekatinya diam-diam.

"Ekhem." ia sengaja berdehem keras. Sasuke segera menoleh.

Anak itu langsung tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Naruto berdiri di belakangnya. Naruto berjongkok, dan Sasuke langsung memeluknya. Anak itu merangkulkan tangannya di leher Naruto dengan erat. Naruto bisa menebak kalau Sasuke rindu padanya.

"Sasuke."

Kepalanya sedikit menjauh ketika mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya. Ia ditatap dua manik _doe_ itu dengan tanda tanya di anak itu bertanya 'Apa?'.

"Apa kau mau tinggal denganku?"

Dahinya berkerut. Mungkin ia merasa heran mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto bicara seperti itu.

"Kau mau tidak?"

Apa maksudnya? Anak itu belum cukup mengerti. Dia masih diam.

"Aku… tidak punya siapa-siapa. Di rumahku hanya ada aku sendiri. Sepi." Naruto sebetulnya tidak perlu mengakui itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku suka padamu. Kita mirip. Makanya aku ingin mengurusmu. Kau mau tidak, jadi anakku?" ia menyisir rambut Sasuke dengan jarinya.

Anak itu menundukkan kepala, ada gumaman kecil. Mungkin ia sedang berpikir. Sedikit-sedikit ia mencuri pandang, Naruto menunggu.

Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mau?"

Dia sepertinya malu, pipi gembilnya memerah. Ia sungkurkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto, lalu ia peluk lagi lelaki itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Mmmm…" gumamnya.

Naruto benar-benar bahagia. Sasuke mau tinggal dengannya. Ia tidak menyangka anak itu akan setuju dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Terimakasih…"

Pelukan itu semakin erat, Sasuke didekap oleh tubuh yang hangat itu. Dia bagai telah menggapai matahari.

Naruto lalu mencium kening Sasuke. Beginikah rasanya memiliki seorang anak? Kasih itu kini telah memiliki wadah.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin mendengarmu memanggilku 'ayah'." pintanya, setelah pelukan itu ia lepas. Ia menatap wajah mungil di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang teduh.

Sayangnya Sasuke malah menggeleng.

"Kau tidak mau?"

 _"Oyaji."_

"Eh? Apa barusan kau bilang?" Naruto ingin tertawa. Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya sejak mereka bertemu. Tapi apa itu? Bukannya menyebut ayah ia malah menyebut Naruto ' _oyaji'_?

 _"Oyajiiiii!"_ gigi kelincinya terlihat begitu manis ketika bibirnya membentuk vokal terakhir dari kata itu.

"Bukan, bukan _oyaji_ …" Naruto mencubit pipi itu dengan gemas. Sasuke tertawa geli. "Aku masih mudaa…" lalu ia kecup wajah itu berkali-kali. Sasuke semakin tidak tahan. Suara tawa itu semakin keras. Suaranya melengking khas bocah kecil.

 _"Oyajiiiii!"_

Ia akan mengurus Sasuke, walau hanya seorang diri.

0-0-0-0

Keesokan harinya Sasuke terpaksa menginjakkan kaki di sekolahnya. Mau tidak mau ia datang ke sekolah bersama Naruto. Lelaki dengan kaos hitam dan jaket kulit itu menjadi sorotan berpasang-pasang mata ketika mereka lewat. Sesudahnya tertinggal bisik-bisik. Sasuke semakin risih ketika mendengar teman-temannya memuja-muji Naruto. Mereka bilang Naruto ayah yang keren dan tampan.

 _"Shitsureishimasu."_ ucap Naruto di depan pintu ruang konseling yang terbuka.

Melihat ada kepala sekolahnya sudah siap untuk berkhutbah, Sasuke mundur dan bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar Naruto. Sayangnya Naruto tidak membiarkannya seperti itu, dia malah mengamit tangan Sasuke dan membawanya duduk bersama di dua buah kursi di hadapan sang kepala sekolah. Bagi Sasuke, kursi itu seperti kursi pesakitan.

"Jadi, tolong ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kemarin aku sudah bertanya padanya tapi dia tidak mau cerita." ujarnya. Ini lebih seperti mengadu.

"Pak, kemarin anak anda berkelahi dengan siswa sekolah lain saat mereka sedang tanding basket di aula. Memang betul saya tidak melihat secara langsung, tapi disana banyak siswa yang melihatnya. Lalu teman-teman dari siswa itu melapor pada saya. Saya sendiri heran mengapa Sasuke harus sampai berkelahi dengan anak itu, dia seharusnya tahu kalau apa yang diperbuatnya bisa mencoreng nama baik sekolah ini. Apalagi ini urusannya dengan sekolah lain." telinga Sasuke seperti dimasuki kalajengking ketika mendengar perkataan kepala sekolahnya.

Naruto mengulum senyumnya. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memainkan kuku ibu jarinya. Naruto sudah tidak aneh melihat Sasuke mengadu-adukan sepasang kuku jari itu. Suaranya kecil tapi jelas, tik, tik, tik.

 _"Wakarimashita, Dou sureba ii deshouka?"_ Naruto kembali pada kepala sekolah.

"Saya serahkan kembali Sasuke pada anda. Apa yang terbaik untuknya anda yang paling tahu, 'kan? Tapi di sekolah, Sasuke akan mendapatkan bimbingan konseling. Jadi kita harus bekerjasama, antara orangtua dan guru, untuk membentuk sikapnya yang lebih baik. Apalagi ujian akhir sudah semakin dekat, seharusnya Sasuke bisa lebih fokus untuk belajar."

"Maaf karena saya tidak _becus_ mengurus anak ini." Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya, tapi Sasuke merasa diinjak-injak.

"Sasuke, ingatlah kalau sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Kalau kau seperti ini terus bagaimana kau akan lulus?" pertanyaan kepala sekolah itu membuat Sasuke tertohok. Mau bagaimanapun ia mengabaikannya, tetap saja ia kepikiran nantinya ia bisa lulus atau tidak.

Sasuke tidak berani memandang sang kepala sekolah di depannya itu. Ia tahu Naruto sedang menunggunya bicara. Ditatap oleh dua pasang mata itu membuatnya merasa seperti terdakwa yang sedang dipojokkan oleh hakim dan jaksa penuntut. Padahal yang ia harapkan Naruto akan membelanya, tapi sepertinya ia harus membela dirinya sendiri. Ah tidak, lebih baik diam saja.

"Apa dia diam terus seperti ini di rumah?" tanya sang kepala sekolah, Sasuke tidak melihat ada gurat kekhawatiran di wajah wanita itu karena ia terus menunduk.

"Iya. Dia tidak mau bicara padaku." kepala Sasuke meneleng ketika Naruto menyentuh rambut depannya. Menghindar.

Pertemuan dengan titel pembicaraan antara orangtua dan guru itu selesai dengan sebuah perjanjian. Sasuke harus datang ke ruang BK setiap pulang sekolah. Ah, itupun kalau dia mau datang.

"Masuklah ke kelas. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang."

Naruto mengacak rambut Sasuke ringan, tapi anak itu menepis tangannya dan pergi begitu saja. Tanpa bicara apa-apa. Mungkin dia kesal.

Melihat Sasuke berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya, Naruto merasa cukup tenang. Dia berjalan meninggalkan sekolah itu. Tanpa dia sadari diam-diam Sasuke menoleh, melihat langkahnya yang menjauh.

Senja itu terasa cepat berganti menjadi malam. Tahu-tahu langit sudah gelap.

Sasuke turun ke lantai satu, merasa janggal karena hari itu ia belum bicara sama sekali dengan Naruto. Ia mencarinya di ruang keluarga, tidak ada. Di dapurpun sama. Mungkin di kamarnya. Benar saja.

Lelaki itu sedang melipat pakaiannya satu persatu, lalu dimasukkanlah ke dalam kopernya yang besar. Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya lalu naik ke ranjang, duduk.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Naruto menoleh sejenak.

"Aku akan pergi ke Mesir."

Mesir?

"Bukankah di sana sedang ada konflik?"

"Untuk itulah aku pergi."

Dasar jurnalis brengsek! Baru saja ia pulang kemarin, lalu hari ini ia akan pergi lagi?

Sasuke tidak pernah bisa memaklumi jika terkadang Naruto harus pergi ke tempat berbahaya untuk menulis berita. Bisa saja ia mati 'kan? Tapi lelaki itu nampaknya tidak peduli, dedikasi, katanya. Bagi Sasuke lelaki itu hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal.

"Pergi sana, pergi! Seharusnya aku tidak di sini kalau hanya jadi penjaga rumahmu!" sinis, Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tidak suka.

"SASUKE!"

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkanku!"

Kata-kata itu bagai pukulan telak bagi Naruto. Benarkah begitu? Apa Sasuke ingin ia lebih memerhatikannya, karena itu ia berbuat onar sebagai pelampiasan?

"Aku selalu kesepian… di rumah ini selalu tidak ada siapapun selain aku sendiri…"

Ekspresi sedih itu tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Benarkah ia telah mengabaikan Sasuke?

"Kau pulang hanya untuk bersiap pergi lagi, selalu begitu. Kau tidak punya waktu untukku…"

Air matanya meleleh.

"Aku rindu padamu… Aku rindu pelukanmu…"

Naruto tidak mampu bertahan mendengar suara lirih itu.

"Maaf…"

Kata maaf dalam pelukan adalah satu caranya untuk menghentikan tangis Sasuke.

"Maaf jika aku bukan ayah yang baik."

"KAU BUKAN AYAHKU! BERHENTI MENYEBUT DIRIMU SEBAGAI SEORANG AYAH!"

 _ **BUKK**_

Sasuke berteriak, lalu ia mendorong Naruto untuk menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa… kau tidak pernah menerimaku?"

"JUSTRU KAU YANG TIDAK PERNAH MENERIMAKU!"

Lagi dia berteriak penuh amarah. Napasnya memburu, tapi wajahnya begitu sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku tidak pernah menerimamu? Aku yang menginginkanmu ada di sini!"

"TIDAK! Tidak… kau melihatku sebagai seorang anak kecil yang harus dikasihani, kau tidak menerimaku sebagai seorang yang mencintaimu…"

"Sasuke…?"

"Aku mencintaimu…" tangannya meremas kain sprei putih itu.

Anak yang selama ini ia urus sejak kecil itu mencintainya?

"Aku mencintaimu… tapi aku harus bagaimana…? Aku tidak tahu…" dua tangan itu menutupi tangisnya.

Naruto merasakan hal yang sama, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini Sasuke menyimpan perasaan yang lain terhadapnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lihat dariku…?" dia bertanya. Dia butuh jawaban.

Entah memang ia tidak bisa bersuara karena terisak-isak, atau ia tidak mau bicara. Naruto tidak tahu. Sasuke terus menangis.

Akhirnya tangan itu merangkul, Sasuke jatuh dalam pelukannya. Tangis itu selalu berhenti dalam sebuah pelukan, tapi akankah kali ini sama? Sasuke menangis bukan karena hal yang sepele seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis terus…"

Sepertinya butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk berhenti.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku." pelukan itu ia lepas. Naruto menangkup wajah Sasuke.

Matanya merah dan basah.

"Aku tetap menyayangimu bagaimanapun kau memandangku. Tapi maaf jika aku tidak memberimu lebih, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa yang ingin Sasuke dengar.

Dia mengadukan kepalanya dengan kepala Sasuke secara perlahan. Tangis itu mulai mereda, mungkin karena rasa kecewa.

"Aku sayang padamu."

Bibir itu mengecup lembut. Mata Sasuke tepejam ketika merasakan daging kenyal yang bersentuhan dengan kulit bibirnya. Apa arti dari ciuman itu?

"Kenapa… kau menciumku?" dua pasang mata itu masih saling bertatapan ketika bibir mereka tak lagi bersentuhan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku sayang padamu, sangat."

Tangan besar itu mengelus kulit wajah Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya. Gerakan kecil yang membuat Sasuke kembali terpejam.

"Aku sungguh menyayangimu Sasuke, Sasuke-ku."

Dua hati itu berdesir dalam rasa yang tak bisa dibilang sama, getarannya membuat riak menjadi ombak kecil yang bergelombang naik turun. Irama yang tercipta dari dua raga yang bersatu, dihalangi oleh tirai tipis, agar rembulan tidak dapat mengintip.

Belaian lembut dan kecupan yang jadi pemantik, api yang berkobar terbang melayang bagai sejuta kupu-kupu. Tak ada lagi batas. Tapi itu bukan hasrat yang membutakan mata dan telinga, mereka sadar dalam pandangannya. Mereka masih saling merasa.

Sasuke tidak menolak ketika Naruto 'menyentuhnya', karena tidak ada tali apapun yang mengekang mereka. Bukan sebagai ayah, bukan sebagai anak. Tapi haruskah ia merasa bersalah? Haruskah Naruto juga merasa bersalah?

Bagai bunga popi yang mekar dengan meletup, sesudahnya ada warna dari kelopaknya yang melengkung ke luar.

Lengkingan itu memanggil sebuah nama. Tinggi dan hilang.

Sebuah dekapan menjadi akhir dari puisi di malam berbintang.

.

.

.

 _'Aku paling tidak suka membangunkan orang tidur, jadi maaf bila aku pergi tanpa berpamitan padamu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kapan aku akan pulang, akupun tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti. Aku akan pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lebih sari satu bulan, mungkin. Sebelum berangkat sekolah ceklah rekeningmu, aku sudah mengirimimu uang. Jangan dipakai macam-macam ya, belilah makanan untuk kau masak. Jangan terlalu sering menyirami kaktus di jendela, dia tidak butuh banyak air. Selalu rapikan kasurmu setiap bangun tidur. Belajarlah yang rajin, jangan sering-sering bolos. Aku ingin melihatmu mendapat nilai seratus di ujian akhir.'_

 _"Baka tare…"_

Rinai dipelupuk matanya jatuh begitu pesan yang dikirim oleh lelaki itu selesai dibaca. Naruto pergi.

Padahal sentuhannya masih terasa, bagai semalam adalah satu detik yang lalu. Tetapi lelaki itu rupanya sudah meninggalkannya. Entah kapan dia turun dari ranjang, entah kapan dia keluar dari rumah. Mengapa Sasuke tidak mendengar pintu itu dibuka? Mengapa ia tidak bisa mendengar derit kunci yang dicabut? Mungkin ia disihir agar tidur nyenyak semalam. Terlalu nyenyak.

 _ **DRRT DRRTT**_

Ponsel itu bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk. Sayang pesan itu bukan dari orang yang dia harapkan.

 _'Kau masuk sekolah tidak? Hari ini di kantin ada melon-pan.'_

Dalam kolom pengirim tertulis nama Gaara. Sasuke memilih tidak membalas pesan itu.

Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri. Tubuh itu hanya berbalut selimut. Di selimut itupun aroma Naruto masih tertinggal, tak sengaja terhirup.

" _Di zaman ini para pedagang dari China melakukan perjalanan ke Jepang melewati semenanjung Korea. Karena saat itu di China sedang krisis akibat peperangan dan sebagainya, mereka melakukan perpindahan secara besar-besaran mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih baik untuk sementara, sambil berdagang dan menyebarkan ilmunya, juga menyebarkan kepercayaan konfusianisme."_

Sasuke duduk di bangkunya. Dia hadir kala itu. Tapi materi tentang zaman _Hei'an_ yang sedang dijelaskan oleh gurunya di depan kelas itu tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke kepalanya. Raganya ada di kelas, tapi pikirannya entah ada di mana. Ia malah memandangi buku sejarah itu dengan lamunannya, tak ia baca.

Tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang dari siswa-siswa di kelas itu yang memerhatikannya sejak tadi.

Jam istirahat siang telah tiba. Anak-anak keluar kelas, berhamburan, berbondong-bondong seperti lebah yang keluar dari sarangnya. Beda dengan Sasuke, tinggal ia sendiri di dalam kelas. Ah tidak, berdua dengan anak itu.

"Aku senang kau masuk." ucapnya memulai. Anak laki-laki itu tetap tersenyum meskipun Sasuke tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Mungkin aku bisa meminjamkan catatanku kalau kau-" anak laki-laki bernama Sai itu terhenti ketika melihat kedua mata Sasuke memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya tapi Sai bisa melihat kalau air mata itu tidak dapat terbendung. Itu pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke menangis.

Sai tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesungguhnya ia ingin menahan tangis itu tapi tidak ada gunanya.

Semua ini gara-gara Naruto. Lelaki itu telah mencoreng luka dengan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau kenapa?" suara itu terdengar pelan. Sasuke buru-buru menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kedua tangan. Basah.

"Ini. Pakailah sapu tanganku." tawarnya sambil tersenyum.

 _ **BRIIEET**_

Gaara menyobek bungkus plastik _melon-pan_ yang sudah dibelinya. Ia memang tidak masuk kelas hari itu, tapi ia sengaja ada di sekolah hanya untuk membeli roti melon. Ia makan sendirian di atap sekolah, sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak.

"Huh… setidaknya dia membalas pesanku…"

Ia tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari teman beda kelasnya itu. Sejak pagi tadi Gaara bahkan tidak melihatnya. Mungkin Sasuke bolos, tapi, kalau ia bolos pasti ia akan mengajaknya. Apa mungkin Sasuke masuk kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran? Bisa jadi.

Gaara melahap sisa rotinya dengan sekali suap. Ia lalu berlari menuruni atap.

"Sial, ada kepala sekolah!"

Ia yang tadinya akan lurus dan masuk ke kelas Sasuke jadi berbelok dan bersembunyi di balik dinding ketika melihat di depan kelas itu ada kepala sekolahnya. Ia takut dimarahi karena kepala sekolahnya itu sudah hapal ia sering membolos pelajaran. Eh, tapi siapa yang sedang bicara dengannya?

Gaara mengintip. Dilihatnya ada Sasuke dan satu orang anak lelaki di sampingnya. Hm, sepertinya ia kenal siapa itu. Si wakil ketua OSIS. Tapi ia lupa siapa namanya.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah datanglah ke ruang BK ya, sesuai janji dengan ayahmu kalau kau akan mendapat bimbingan…" kepala sekolah itu mengingatkan Sasuke kalau ia harus menemui guru BK-nya.

Sasuke hanya menunduk.

"Oh ya, Sai. Bantulah Sasuke jika ia membutuhkan sesuatu, pinjamilah ia catatanmu atau ajarilah ia materi yang disampaikan guru kalian saat Sasuke tidak masuk."

"Baik." Sai mengangguk.

"Sasuke, kau mengerti 'kan?"

Sasuke diam. Kepala sekolah itu mendengus. Ia harus lebih sabar menghadapi anak di depannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus ke kantor guru. Aku titipkan Sasuke padamu."

 _"Hai. Wakarimashita."_

Kepala sekolah itu pergi. Sai melirik Sasuke yang sedang memegang dahinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Kepalaku pusing…"

 _ **BRUKK!**_

Sasuke jatuh pingsan.

"SASUKEE!"

Mendengar Sai berteriak, Gaara langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia kaget saat melihat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri.

 _"NANI O SHITERUNDAA?!_ Cepat kita bawa dia ke UKS!" Gaara hendak menggendong Sasuke tapi Sai keburu menyelipkan tangannya di bawah tengkuk dan kakinya. Gaara keduluan.

Si wakil ketua OSIS itu menggendong Sasuke sampai ke UKS. Gaara berlari di belakangnya.

Mereka masih terus menemani Sasuke sejak ia masuk UKS sampai guru yang berjaga di ruangan itu pergi karena ada urusan. Sasuke belum juga bangun.

"Kau dari kelas mana? Rasanya aku jarang melihatmu di sekolah." tanya Sai pada Gaara yang duduk di meja.

"Kelas 3-D." jawabnya singkat. Ia merasa tidak perlu mengatakan kalau ia rajin membolos, makanya Sai jarang melihatnya di sekolah.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Ah?" Gaara merasa aneh. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Maksudku, apa kau temannya?"

"Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk apa aku di sini!" mungkin si wakil ketua OSIS itu kurang pandai berkomunikasi, pikirnya. "Ng… tapi… Kau 'kan sekelas dengannya, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke sampai ia bisa pingsan begitu?"

"Terakhir dia bilang kepalanya pusing. Tapi sebelumnya dia sempat menangis di kelas…" Sai masih ingat betul ketika ia menawarkan sapu tangannya, dan ditolak.

"Sasuke? Menangis?" Gaara tidak percaya Sasuke bisa menangis. Setahunya Sasuke yang suka marah-marah itu bukan tipe yang melankolis.

"Iya… Tadi juga _sensei_ bilang kalau mungkin dia jadi lemah begitu karena kebanyakan menangis, 'kan? Apa kau tahu dia punya masalah apa?"

"Mana kutahu." Gaara menggendikkan bahunya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa karena ia tidak pernah bertanya urusan pribadi temannya itu.

 _"Oyaji…"_ Sasuke menggumam pelan.

"Eh! Dia bangun!" Gaara yang pertama melihat Sasuke mulai membuka matanya. Saat Sai menoleh Sasuke nampak bingung menyadari dirinya terbaring di ranjang UKS.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sai.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini…?" ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Sendi-sendinya terasa kaku.

"Kau pingsan." ucap Gaara.

Pingsan? Ah benar, yang terakhir Sasuke ingat adalah ketika ia merasakan kepalanya membentur lantai.

Seperti kata _sensei_ yang memeriksanya saat ia tidak sadar, Sasuke pingsan karena tubuhnya lemah. Selain akibat ia terus-terusan menangis sejak kemarin, mungkin juga karena ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya semalam. Ah, lelaki itu bagai telah membawa pergi segalanya.

.

.

.

 _Semua yang kumiliki telah habis kuberikan padamu yang menghisapnya bagai lubang dimensi_

 _Yang tersisa hanya resah dalam hatiku, kapan kau kembali?_

 _Seperti baru sekejap kita berbalas kata, seperti baru sekejap kita berbagi cinta_

 _Malam itu kukira kau akan tergugu,_

 _Tapi ternyata kakimu tetap melangkah pergi menuju negerinya Cleopatra_

 _-Rabu, secangkir teh hitam-_

0-0-0-0

 **TBC**

Keterangan:

 _Oyaji_ : sebutan untuk pria tua, biasanya anak laki-laki yang sudah menjalani upacara kedewasaan akan menanggil ayah kandungnya dengan sebutan ini.

 _Doke_ : perintah untuk minggir, kasar.

 _Ia da_ : tidak mau

 _Nee-san no tame_ : untuk Nee-san.

 _Dekimasuka_ : bisa tidak.

 _Kinou, kirigami kaado ga kureta kara, kimi ni. Ima, purezento ga aru ze:_ Kemarin aku menerima kartu kirigami darimu. Sekarang ada hadiah untukmu.

Shitsureishimasu: permisi

 _Wakarimashita, dou sureba ii deshouka_ : saya mengerti, apa yang sebaiknya saya lakukan. Pertanyaan dalam bentuk sopan

 _Baka tare_ : kata kasar, lebih kasar dari _teme._


	2. Two of Two

Warn: OOC, full of typo(s), if you dislike this fic please click back.

x-x-x-x

.

.

.

 _Ada jarak yang membentang jauh ketika rindu itu lewat di selasar hati_

 _Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menunggu sampai obat rindu itu datang_

 _Kala dia berangan bahwa daun-daun kering itu bersuara karena dipijak,_

 _Terbayang seraut wajah serupa mentari di musim panas_

 _Walau warna hijau itu sudah berganti cokelat dan rontok,_

 _Dia tetap menanti dalam kerinduan yang membelainya_

 _Dia tidur dalam penantian_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Ia selalu membaca ulang pesan terakhir dari Naruto setiap pagi dan menjelang tidur. Hanya satu pesan itu dan tidak ada pesan lainnya yang ia terima dari lelaki itu setelahnya.

Ia betul-betul merasa kehilangan, juga kesepian.

0-0-0-0

 **AITAKATTA KARA, KAERE, BAKA OYAJI!**

Two of Two

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

0-0-0-0

Tapi di saat ia merasa kesepian, di sekolah selalu ada dua orang yang menghiburnya. Kala ia duduk di kelas, ada Sai yang selalu menawarinya untuk belajar bersama. Kala jam pelajaran sedang tidak berlangsung ada Gaara yang selalu mengajaknya untuk bermain bola di lapangan sekolah. Kadang dua orang tu bertengkar karena yang satu ingin Sasuke menjadi siswa teladan yang rajin belajar, sementara yang satunya lebih senang bermain di luar dan kabur dari kelas. Sasuke harus memilih. Bukan memilih mana yang tetap akan jadi temannya, tapi memilih mana yang akan ia jalani. Dalam pesan Naruto, ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melihat Sasuke mendapatkan nilai seratus dalam ujian akhir.

Pada akhirnya ia harus memilih.

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk kembali sekolah dan belajar. Sasuke mengikuti semua pelajaran dengan baik. Pada awalnya para gurunya merasa sangsi, tapi ia bisa membuktikan pada mereka kalau siswa yang dianggap pembuat masalah sepertinya bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam ujian mingguan. Sebenarnya otaknya encer, andai saja ia tidak sering membolos dan berkelahi, mungkin saja dia bisa masuk peringkat lima besar di sekolahnya.

Lembar-lembar kertas bertuliskan angka di atas 90 itu ia kumpulkan satu demi satu dalam sebuah map plastik transparan. Setiap kali mendapat nilai bagus ia akan simpan, yang nantinya akan ia tunjukkan pada Naruto jika lelaki itu pulang.

Tiga bulan telah berjalan tanpa Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit ia berusaha berubah.

 _'Bangun, kuso teme! Anak rajin sepertimu harus ikut ujian! Aku akan ikut susulan saja, jadi ajari aku kalau kau berhasil dapat nilai bagus!'_

Pagi itu, dia berangkat dari rumah tanpa sarapan. Untung saja pesan dari Gaara berhasil membangunkannya. Karena kesiangan, tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengoles selai di atas selembar roti. Itu semua gara-gara ia belajar terlalu larut sampai akhirnya ketiduran. Apalagi hari itu ada ujian di jam pelajaran pertama. Sama sekali tidak boleh ia lewatkan. Kalau ia melewatkannya sama saja ia melanggar janjinya sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil memegang buku kimia. Semalam ia belum habis membaca rumus-rumus itu. Sambil berjalan sesekali ia membaca. Walau mungkin kelihatannya percuma menghapal dengan cara seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sampai ke sekolahpun mungkin saja bel sudah berbunyi dan dia akan menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk kelas.

Hanya sedikit lagi untuk sampai ke sekolah, tinggal melewati satu jalan berbelok. Sasuke melirik jam di tangannya. Sepertinya ia harus berlari.

 _ **GREBBB**_

"Ubhhh!"

Tanpa ia sangka dua tangan melingkar di tubuhnya, lalu mulutnya dibekap dengan kain.

"Mmmhhh! Mmmmhhh!" ia berontak dengan menendang-nendang.

Sesak! Sesak! Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Tubuhnya diseret paksa ke sebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Ia tidak berdaya.

 _ **BRUKK!**_

Ia dilempar begitu saja ke tanah. Sakit!

"Kalian… siapa?" ia mencoba bangkit dengan kedua tangannya, tapi tubuhnya sudah terlanjur lemas karena dibekap tadi. Ia melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah, dan satu anak perempuan di hadapannya.

"Wah, kau membaca buku sambil berjalan? Apa sekarang kau sudah berubah jadi anak rajin?" ia kenal suara perempuan itu.

 _"URUSE!"_ teriaknya.

Buku kimia miliknya yang tadi terlempar ke tanah itu diambil, lalu disobek-sobek asal. Sasuke menggeram.

"Ah… maaf, kukira ini sampah… jadi kusobek-sobek saja supaya mudah dibakar." sisa lembaran dari buku itu dilemparkan ke muka Sasuke.

 _ **PRUK**_

Buku itu jatuh bebas. Sasuke memandang kertas bertuliskan rumus molekul itu dengan matanya yang bulat. Haruskah ia melewatkan ujian kali ini gara-gara siswa-siswa brengsek di depannya itu?

"Jujur saja aku ingin membalas perbuatanmu padaku waktu itu. Tapi kalau ternyata sekarang kau sudah berubah jadi kutu buku yang lemah rasanya kurang menyenangkan. Kenapa kau banting stir begitu?"

 _"OMAE NI KANKEI NAI DAROU!"_ ia kesal, sungguh. Ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah itu.

" _Hinata-sama_ , kau ingin dia kami apakan?"

Hinata adalah ratu lebah di sekolah elit saingan sekolahnya. Anak-anak dari dua sekolah itu sudah sering terlibat tawuran. Sasuke sendiri pernah berurusan dengan gadis itu secara pribadi, ia pernah menamparnya di hadapan orang banyak. Ia pernah menampar Hinata dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di jalanan ramai. Sasuke marah karena Hinata mengejeknya. Ejekan itu bukan ejekan yang bisa ia abaikan, Hinata telah mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar telah menyakiti hatinya.

 _'Kau hanya anak pungut yang tidak tahu diri.'_

Begitu membekas, Sasuke tidak pernah lupa wajah dan suara Hinata saat mengatakan itu.

"Hm… biar kupikirkan." Gadis berambut indigo itu menjawab dengan angkuh.

Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas gendongnya yang berwarna ungu.

"Hahaha… aku punya ini…" pisau lipat. Dia tertawa sambil mengacungkan pisau itu. Apa gadis ini sudah gila?

 _ **BUAGH**_

Satu tinju keras mengenai pipi Sasuke. Ia hampir jatuh terhuyung tapi tangannya yang cekatan buru-buru memegang besi karatan yang tersandar di dinding.

"Cuh!" ia meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. Sialan.

"Iya, iya buat dia tidak bisa bergerak!" gadis itu bersorak girang.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Ia tidak punya kesabaran untuk diam menghadapi mereka. Maaf Naruto, kali ini saja, ia akan melanggar janjinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Sasuke? Aah… pasti sakit ya?" wajahnya berkerut khawatir, tapi jelas itu palsu.

 _"Uruse."_

"Bicaralah yang jelas Sasukee…"

 _"URUSEEEE!"_

Satu lawan banyak itu benar-benar tidak adil. Meskipun Sasuke sudah sering berkelahi tapi kalau begini caranya ia akan sulit menang. Bertahanpun hanya akan membuat mereka semakin menjadi. Saat ia menyerang salah satunya, yang lain akan membalasnya. Ia kalah jumlah.

 _ **BUAKKKH**_

"Ukh!"

Sasuke dipukul dari belakang. Potongan pipa besi karatan itu telah mengenai bahunya. Ia tersungkur. Langsung saja anak laki-laki yang lainnya mengambil kesempatan untuk menendangnya.

 _ **DUAKKHH**_

 _"KUSO YAROOO!"_

Dia mengayunkan lempengan besi yang dia temukan. Terlemparlah benda itu dan menghantam kaki salah satu dari mereka. Sasuke bangun.

"Ahaha… kau masih bisa bangun?" suara riang itu membuat Sasuke semakin marah.

"Sialan…"

 _ **BUGH**_

"Ah!"

Sasuke kena telak oleh tinjuan itu.

 _ **BUAKKH**_

Ia membalas dengan tangan kirinya. Sekejap mata tangan itu sudah dipegang oleh lawannya, lalu ia dibanting sampai jatuh membentur tanah.

 _ **DREK**_

"AAARRGGHHH!"

Kaki itu menginjak bahunya dengan sekali hentakan keras. Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan tangan kanannya.

"Ahh…" ini sakit! Sasuke memaksa sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk bangkit.

"Kau payah, Sasuke! Kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, ya?"

Hinata mendekat. Sepatu pantofelnya yang mengkilap bersuara nyaring ketika membentur tanah. Ia membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke untuk melihat wajah kesakitannya.

"Minggir-minggir!" ucapnya pada anak-anak laki-laki itu. Mereka menyingkir.

Si gadis indigo lalu berjongkok.

 _"Tachiagatte…"_ pintanya manja. _"Kikoemasenka, anata?"_

 _ **GREBB**_

"EH?!"

Hinata lengah. Sasuke berhasil menarik kerah kemejanya dengan tangan yang tadi diinjak itu.

 _"Kuso hime…"_

Hinata terlihat takut. Sasuke tersenyum.

 _ **CRASH**_

"Ups."

Wajah yang tidak memiliki jarak berarti itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang penuh penghinaan.

"Breng…sek…"

 _ **BRUKKK**_

Pisau tajam itu tertancap di perutnya. Darah yang terus mengalir merembes ke kemejanya yang putih,sebagian besar membentuk genangan berbau anyir di tanah.

"Aaaaakkhh…" Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup berdiri.

"Kau membuat vest-ku kotor…" Hinata melihat noda-noda darah di bajunya dengan pandangan jijik.

Dasar gila! Perempuan sinting! Sasuke ingin mengumpat tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggeram untuk menahan rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa.

"Aku harus pulang untuk ganti baju. " keluh Hinata."Nah, Sasuke… _tanoshinde kudasai!"_ sebelum pandangannya mengabur ia sempat melihat Hinata melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sasuke meringkuk, ia sudah tidak peduli meski rambutnya yang berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, terutama di bagian yang tertusuk pisau itu. Apa dia akan mati? Malang betul nasibnya. Bahkan SMU saja belum lulus.

"Naruto…"

Ia teringat wajah lelaki itu dengan ekspresi terakhir yang ia lihat tiga bulan lalu, ketika lelaki itu mendekapnya di ujung malam.

Ah, dia tidak mau mati seperti ini. Setidaknya dia harus hadir di kelas untuk mengikuti ujian. Demi Naruto, ia harus lulus!

"AARRRGGHHH!"

 _ **ZRRAATTT**_

Dengan mengingat janjinya, ia mendapat kekuatan untuk mencabut pisau itu dari perutnya. Darahnya semakin deras mengalir karena logam tajam itu sudah tidak tertancap untuk menghalangi. Bagaimanapun sakitnya, ia harus sampai di sekolah. Sedikit lagi, ia hanya harus berjalan sedikit.

"Nggghhhh…" menggunakan sebelah tangannya ia mencoba bangkit, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain memegangi perutnya.

Dia berhasil berdiri dengan menyandarkan bahu pada dinding bata disampingnya.

 _ **PLOP**_

Di sisi jalan yang lain seorang anak berambut merah sedang berjalan santai sambil memakan permen karet. Ia kunyah lalu ia tiup permen merah muda yang elastis itu hingga mengembang seperti balon, lalu meletus dengan sendirinya. Sejak Sasuke selalu masuk sekolah, Gaara tidak memiliki teman untuk membolos. Tapi tidak apa, bermain di _game center_ tanpa Sasukepun masih asyik baginya.

 _"Don't go… It's a mighty long fall…"_ ia bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik dari earphone-nya. Ia berbelok. Tak dinyana ia melihat Sasuke yang tak jauh berjalan di depan sana. "Sasuke!"

Eh, tunggu. Kenapa… bajunya penuh darah?

Tubuh ringkih itu rupanya sudah tidak kuasa untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Ia berhenti dan bersandar.

"Sial." Gaara membuang permen yang ia kunyah, lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Ini serius.

 _ **BRUKKK**_

"Yak!" Gaara berhasil menangkap Sasuke ketika ia jatuh. Merasa tidak wajar dengan posisinya yang ditindih Sasuke, ia bangun dengan cepat, lalu membalik tubuh yang tersungkur itu.

"Gaara…"

 _"KISAMAAA! DOUSHITANDA, OMAEE?!"_

.

.

.

Daun-daun kering di halaman rumah itu beterbangan begitu angin menyapu. Menjelang musim dingin, angin kencang sering berhembus. Ia tak menyangka akan disambut dengan dinginya Konoha di penghujung musim gugur. Naruto pulang ke rumahnya setelah sekian lama.

 _"Tadaima…"_ ia membuka pintu dan masuk. Hening. Rumah itu kosong. Ke mana Sasuke?

 _ **TIK TOK TIK TOK**_

Jam berbentuk matahari di dinding mengingatkannya bahwa saat itu masih jam sekolah. Mungkin Sasuke belum pulang.

Ia melepas jaketnya dan ia taruh di gantungan mantel. Lama tak pulang membuatnya rindu suasana rumah. Tirai tipis di jendela yang berkibar lembut ditiup angin, buku-buku di meja tivi, dan sofa kelabu yang empuk, dan tentu saja, Sasuke.

Ia ingin sekali memeluk anak itu.

 _ **DOK DOK DOK**_

Pintunya diketuk dengan keras. Naruto langsung saja berjalan cepat untuk membukanya.

"Maaf, apa anda ayah dari Uzumaki Sasuke?"

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa yang mengetuk pintunya adalah seorang polisi. Beberapa polisi lain berdiri di halamannya. Mobil-mobil dengan lampu sirine itu berjejer rapi. Ada apa ini?

Naruto diam mematung. Perasaannya buruk.

"Anak anda sekarang ada di rumah sakit Konoha."

Tidak.

.

.

.

Naruto bergegas turun dari mobil polisi yang ditumpanginya. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari Sasuke. Tapi di mana? Lantai berapa? Kamar mana?

 _ **PUK**_

Salah seorang polisi menepuk pundak lelaki yang kalut itu.

"Tenanglah, pak. Biar kuantar."

Naruto menangguk. Ah, andai saja polisi itu tidak menegurnya ia mungkin sudah berlari tak karuan.

"Dia ada di ICU."

"ICU?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang terjadi padanya dampai ia bisa masuk ICU?!" nadanya tinggi. Polisi itu hanya mendesah pasrah, wajar bila Naruto akan seperti itu karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Dugaan kami, anakmu… "

Apa ini mimpi? Mendengar penuturan polisi itu rasanya ia sudah tidak bisa menapakkan kaki. Naruto tidak percaya jika Sasuke menjadi korban pengeroyokan. Dipukul dengan benda tumpul? Ditusuk dengan pisau? Giginya mengerit keras, ia marah. Tak sampai hati untuk menunggu cerita dari polisi itu habis. Cukup, ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang juga.

Dari jauh ia bisa melihat di depan ICU ada seorang anak berseragam sekolah sedang mondar-mandir. Anak itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto yang terdengar kasar.

"Pak, Sasuke-"

 _ **GRIIEEEETT**_

Belum selesai anak berambut merah itu bicara, pintu geser ICU dibuka dengan paksa. Para dokter dan perawat di dalam ruangan itu nampak begitu kaget. Naruto datang dengan napasnya yang putus-putus habis berlari. Di hadapannya, Sasuke yang tergolek lemah dipakaikan kain hijau, tangan-tangan dokter itu berwarna merah darah, begitu mencolok di antara pakaian hijau mereka dan lampu operasi. Naruto tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya yang bagai dipasung.

"Maaf, anda harus menunggu di luar." ucap seorang perawat.

Naruto mundur, tapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari tubuh yang sedang dibedah itu, bahkan sampai pintu ICU kembali ditutup, Naruto masih merasa seperti tidak ada pintu yang menghalangi pendangannya.

Kenapa Sasuke menyambut kepulangannya dengan keadaan seperti itu, bukan dengan senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibirnya?

Tuhan, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

"Pak, maafkan aku… Andai saja aku ada di sana lebih awal… Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan seperti ini…"

Naruto memandang anak itu dengan wajah sedihnya yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi. Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu akan mengatakan apa.

"Aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya kalau aku akan pulang hari ini, agar kepulanganku menjadi kejutan baginya… Tapi ternyata malah dia yang mengejutkanku." ada senada tawa miris dalam kalimatnya. Lelaki itu tertunduk dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat besi pegangan pintu.

"Maaf… Aku… tidak berguna." tangan Gaara mengepal.

Jika Gaara merasa tidak berguna, apalagi Naruto? Ia bahkan tidak ada disamping Sasuke ketika anak itu harus berhadapan dengan gerombolan berandalan sekolah yang menyerangnya.

Lama mereka menunggu dalam kecemasan, resah. Dua lelaki itu duduk di bangku besi di luar ICU sejak mereka tiba tadi. Naruto sesekali melirik ke arah pintu, berharap pintu itu segera dibuka. Hatinya gundah, sungguh.

Naruto melihat kemeja sekolah Gaara ternoda darah. Noda itu sudah mengering, mengeras dan menghitam. Harusnya memang ia bertanya pada anak itu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau… mau mengatakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu persis. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang sudah melakukan hal keji itu padanya. Andai saja aku ada di sana…" Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, marah. "Aku melihatnya berjalan ke sekolah, jalanan yang biasa kami lewati memang jalan yang sepi. Saat itu aku tidak melihat ada anak-anak lain di sana, hanya ada dia dengan tubuh yang sudah… Tsche, mungkin berandalan-berandalan itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya ketika ia sudah tidak bisa melawan."

Jadi, apa tidak ada saksi?

"Aku langsung menggendongnya pergi, dan saat itu ada polisi yang sedang patroli, mereka mengantarkan kami ke sini."

Pantas saja pakaian anak itu kotor oleh darah sementara tidak ada luka di tubuhnya, itu karena ia sempat menggendong Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih karena sudah menolongnya."

"A-aah, _iie iie…"_

 _ **GRIIEETTT**_

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka. Keluarlah seorang dokter berkacamata yang telah melepas sarung tangannya. Peluh di wajahnya menandakan dia sudah berusaha keras menangani Sasuke di meja operasi.

Dokter itu menurunkan maskernya sebatas dagu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Anda orangtuanya?"

"Iya."

"Luka-lukanya cukup parah, tulang lengan atasnya sedikit retak, dan kaki kirinya memar. Mungkin ini akibat pukulan dari benda tumpul, atau dia terjatuh dengan keras. Yang paling parah, luka tusukan pisau di perutnya. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah karenanya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti kalau kondisinya akan membaik, kita masih harus menunggu sampai ia bisa melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Malam ini, tolong berjagalah disisinya, Pak."

Deg! Tiba-tiba darahnya terasa membeku. Tangannya dingin, ia terlalu kaget sampai mulutnya terbuka.

"Cih! Sialan!" Gaara memukul dinding.

"Anda sudah bisa masuk untuk melihatnya, kami sudah selesai."

"Iya..."

Ah, sanggupkah ia untuk melihatnya?

Naruto masuk dengan perasaannya yang tidak karuan. Cemas, takut, sedih, bimbang, semua bercampur rata dalam hatinya. Sementara Gaara tak ikut masuk, ia tak setegar kelihatannya untuk menemui Sasuke di dalam ruang ICU itu. Ia tidak sanggup.

Ruangan itu tak cukup terang, cenderung gelap. Lampunya hanya memiliki daya yang kecil, sisa cahayanya dari garis-garis hijau penanda detak jantung di mesin dengan banyak kabel itu. Sasuke terbaring di atas ranjang dengan masker oksigen dan selang-selang yang terpasang. Naruto tak sanggup bahkan untuk sekedar menyentuh tangan itu.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya.

Pasti sakit sampai wajahnya telihat begitu menderita. Dokter bilang dia akan melewati masa kritisnya malam ini. Naruto percaya, Sasuke kuat. Ia pasti bisa melewatinya. Harus.

"Aku sudah pulang… Kau ingin melihatku 'kan? Cepatlah bangun, aku akan menunggumu…"

Ujung jarinya menyentuh wajah pucat pasi itu.

"Berjuanglah, kau kuat…"

Ia sangat ingin mengecup dahi itu, tapi tertahankan. Ia takut menyakiti Sasuke. Hanya dengan melihatnya, melihat dada yang naik turun lemah itu tanda ia bernapas, itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Butuh sepuluh hari untuk menunggu sampai Sasuke siuman. Ah, Naruto sungguh merasa diberkati ketika sepasang mata indah itu terbuka.

 _"Ore ga kaetta, Sasuke. Omae no baka oyaji ga kaetta…"_ ucapnya menyambut Sasuke.

 _"Baka da…"_ bibir itu terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis, dengan suaranya yang lemah ia mengutuk lelaki yang tengah menggenggam tangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Ganti lagunya, _kuso panda! Kono kuso uta no you na kiku wa ia da!"_ protes Sasuke dengan melepaskan sebelah _headset_ yang terpasang di sebelah telinganya.

"Iya iya, aku ganti _kuso teme!"_ Gaara terpaksa mengganti lagu yang terlanjur ia putarkan itu. Ah, rupanya Sasuke sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan lagu-lagu cadas.

"Ahaha… mulut kalian kotor." Sai yang datang tiba-tiba berkomentar.

"Iya terus kenapa, kutu buku?" ucap Sasuke yang duduk malas di kursi rodanya. Gaara hanya melirik Sai sekilas lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sengaja membolos untuk menjengukmu, Sasuke." Sai menggaruk tengkuknya. Pasalnya anak rajin satu itu tidak pernah bolos sebelumnya.

"Hee… Kau jangan ikut-ikutan sesat, Sai."

"Heh aku tidak sesat!" Gaara menyela tidak terima.

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa. Sekali-sekali bolos tidak masalah, 'kan?" Sai tertawa.

Dia lalu duduk di samping Gaara. Tas gendongnya ia taruh di depan, dan dia mengeluarkan kotak makan siang dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau masih bawa bekal dari rumah?" sindir Gaara. Dia sendiri sudah tidak pernah membawa bekal makanan dari rumah sejak kelas enam SD. Kakak perempuannya terlalu malas untuk membuat bekal untuknya.

"Hari ini aku membawanya untuk Sasuke. Katanya kau suka tomat, 'kan? Aku membeli tomat-tomat ini tadi pagi, lalu aku potong-potong. Ini, untukmu." Sai menyodorkan kotak plastik itu pada Sasuke. Diterima dengan senang hati oleh maniak tomat itu.

"Euuuhh… Aku benci tomat. Jenisnya saja tidak jelas tomat itu sayur atau buah." si rambut merah terlihat risih dengan benda dalam kotak itu. Dia membuka tutup kotaknya sambil bergidik.

" _Arigatou_. Akan kumakan nanti."

Sai melirik pada lengan kanan Sasuke yang digips. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, tapi bisa ia tebak kalau lengan itu bukan hanya sekedar keseleo. Mungkin ada tulangnya yang retak. Kasihan, apa selama di rumah sakit ia tidak bisa makan dengan tangannya sendiri?

Sasuke yang terkenal suka berkelahi itu sekarang malah duduk di kursi roda tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir bukankah berlebihan ketika ia harus ditusuk dengan pisau? Itu sudah termasuk kriminal namanya.

"Kalian ini, bukannya sekolah malah duduk-duduk di sini."

Dia datang. Sasuke tersenyum sumringah melihat Naruto.

"Ehehe, maaf…" ucap Gaara. Sai hanya melempar senyuman khasnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau bolos juga dari kantormu, _oyaji_?" Sasuke curiga mengapa lelaki itu bisa datang menemuinya di siang hari.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku libur."

Gaara menyenggol lengan Sai.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi." bisiknya.

Gaara menjinjing tas selempangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke ketika Gaara menendang bokong Sai untuk menyuruhnya jalan duluan.

"Aah aku akan mengajaknya ke _game center_ sebentar, nanti kami kembali lagi." dia bohong.

 _"Game center?"_ dulu tempat itu adalah sarangnya dan Gaara untuk membolos. "Eh tunggu!"

"Apa?" Gaara menoleh.

"Sini, sini." Sasuke meminta Gaara mendekat. Anak laki-laki itu menurutinya, ia membungkukkan badannya ketika tangan Sasuke ditaruh di telinganya. Ia berbisik.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu dan Sai. Nanti kau ambil sendiri di kamarku, ya. Aku taruh dibawah bantal." bisiknya. Sai menunggu dengan penasaran, sementara Naruto hanya melihatnya tanpa ikut campur.

"Mm… oke."

Gaara mengangguk. Anggukan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Dia bilang apa?" ketika Gaara kembali pada Sai, anak itu bertanya ingin tahu. Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

Mereka pergi sambil bertengkar. Dua suara itu semakin menjauh.

Naruto duduk di bangku yang sudah kosong itu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Siapa… yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini?"

Akhirnya Naruto menanyakan hal itu juga.

"Hanya anak-anak berandalan yang suka cari masalah…"

"Apa mereka musuhmu? Mereka siswa mana?"

Sasuke ragu mengatakannya.

"Kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Ia menunduk dalam. Jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi, mungkin saja Naruto juga akan terlibat dalam masalahnya. Ia tidak mau Naruto berurusan dengan puteri konglomerat itu.

"Mereka mungkin punya dendam padaku, dan kebetulan saat itu ada yang membawa pisau…"

"Siapa? Apa kau kenal orang yang sudah menusukmu itu?"

"Aku…" Hinata. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mengatakannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Sasuke, tolong. Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku. Jika kau mau bicara, polisi mungkin bisa membantumu menangkap orang itu."

"Tidak…" ia memegang kotak makanannya dengan erat. "Tidak perlu. Lupakan saja."

"Mana bisa begitu!" dibentak, Sasuke menoleh. Ia berani menatap mata safir itu.

Ia sudah menduga kalau Naruto tidak akan terima. Tapi tidak ada yang ia inginkan dari orang-orang itu, dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka. Ia tidak peduli dengan Hinata. Ia tidak mau peduli dengan gadis gila itu.

"Lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan mereka."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

Apa gunanya menuntut mereka? Jika ia mengatakan bahwa Hinatalah pelakunyapun mungkin gadis itu tidak akan tersentuh, polisi-polisi itu akan kalah oleh suapan uang. Percuma saja.

"Aku ingin istirahat…"

Membicarakan tentang kejadian itu membuatnya lelah. Ia ingin berbaring dan melupakannya sejenak.

"Maafkan aku."

Naruto mengecup dahi Sasuke dengan lembut. Iya, dia sadar sudah melukai perasaan Sasuke dengan membicarakan hal itu.

Malamnya Sasuke tidur tanpa ditemani siapapun. Tomat-tomat dalam kotak makanan milik Sai itupun tak disentuhnya sama sekali. Ia mengira Naruto akan berjaga di sampingnya, tapi rupanya lelaki itu memilih untuk pergi ke kantor, entahlah, Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti pekerjaan seorang jurnalis yang jam kerjanya tidak tentu itu.

Oh iya, ia lupa memperlihatkan hasil ujiannya pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun mengingat hal itu, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa ke mana-mana.

"Apa Gaara sudah mengambilnya…?"

Sasuke membuka sedikit celah dari bawah bantalnya. Di bawah bantal itu ada gunting dan kertas warna. Ia tersenyum ketika menyadari ada yang hilang dari lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. ada dua kertas yang hilang.

 _'Kebakaran di bandara menyebabkan sejumlah penerbangan terganggu. Penumpang pesawat yang seharusnya pergi sesuai jadwal terpaksa menunggu kepastian kapan mereka akan diberangkatkan.'_

Berita sore. dia menonton dengan sedikit terkantuk-kantuk. Kata-kata dokter terngiang di telinganya. Kala mata itu sedikit merapat, sekelibat bayangan saat dia bicara dengan dokter itu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Tsche, berita dari dokter itu tidak terdengar sama dengan berita-berita dari _anchor_ di tivi.

Sasuke harus menjalani operasi lagi. Alasannya? Dokter bilang ada pembuluh darah yang membengkak di sekitar luka bekas tusukan di perutnya. Jika tidak segera ditangani, katanya pembuluh darah itu bisa pecah. Pecah seperti balon tipis yang ditusuk jarum, seketika membuncah tanpa aba-aba.

Naruto sengaja tidak diberitahu terlebih dulu karena dokter itu ingin keputusannya ada pada Sasuke sendiri, dia mau atau tidak menjalani operasi itu.

Tapi taruhannya nyawa. Jika tidak dioperasi, mungkin saja ia akan mati. Tapi dioperasipun bukankah sama saja kemungkinannya? Siapa yang tahu?

Salahkah keputusannya bila ia telah mengatakan pada dokter itu bahwa ia tidak mau dioperasi? Bukannya ia putus asa, tapi…

 _ **KRIIEEEEETT**_

"Sasuke?"

Pintu digeser. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara itu memanggil. Ada sesuatu yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Perutnya sakit. Jangan-jangan ini yang dibilang oleh dokter itu?

"Kau datang?" tapi ia memasang wajah tersenyumnya yang palsu.

"Apa kau sedang tidur?"

"Tidak."

Sakit itu sedikit mereda. Syukurlah. Sasuke merasa mampu untuk merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk bersandar pada bantal besarnya.

 _"Oyaji."_

"Apa?" lelaki itu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan… Aku bosan di rumah sakit terus…" Sasuke merajuk.

Naruto nampak tidak setuju.

"Boleh, ya?"

Agaknya Naruto juga tidak tega memaksa Sasuke terus berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Apalagi setiap hari ia hanya bisa duduk-duduk di halaman sesekali. Mungkin benar Sasuke jenuh.

"Katanya… besok salju pertama akan turun di kota ini. Aku ingin melihatnya dari menara." Ia membayangkan es lembut bak kapas itu melayang-layang turun dari langit Konoha. Dari menara tertinggi di tengah kota itu dia bisa melihat warna putih yang menghiasi langit bercampur dengan kelap kelip lampu malam yang berwarna-warni. Bukankah itu indah?

"Dari mana kau mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto iseng.

"Tentu saja dari berita di tivi!"

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Ooh…" ia melirik ke arah televisi yang benar sedang menayangkan acara berita.

"I-iya entah kenapa _channel_ yang dipilih perawat-perawat itu selalu saja _channel_ yang menayangkan berita, padahal aku 'kan ingin nonton _anime_!" ada semburat merah tipis di pipi pucat itu, Sasuke malu mengakui kalau sejak Naruto pergi ia selalu menonton berita untuk menunggu lelaki itu muncul di layar kaca.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti. Besok kita pergi ke sana."

Tangan itu membelai rambut Sasuke lembut. Lalu diciumlah keningnya.

Ah, harusnya Naruto bersikap protektif seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini mengapa dia begitu mudahnya setuju dengan permintaan Sasuke? tidakkah seharusnya ia khawatir dengan keadaan anak itu yang belum sepenuhnya membaik? Hatinya tak lagi sekeras karang, mungkin.

"Kau janji?"

"Iya. Aku janji."

Malam itu ia tidur di samping Sasuke dengan menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan kasar yang urat-uratnya menyembul keluar itu adalah tangan yang kuat dan hangat. Tangan itu selalu digunakan untuk memberinya makan, membelainya, menghapus air matanya, dan memeluknya kala ia butuh perlindungan. Iya, sebelum ini Sasuke sempat mengeluh karena Naruto tidak selalu ada untuknya, tapi bukankah itu namanya serakah? Dia telah merasa tidak cukup dengan apa yang telah Naruto berikan untuknya. Segala perhatian itu, bukan seharusnya ia balas dengan ketidakpuasan.

"Akh… jangan sekarang…"

Nyeri itu datang kembali. Matanya tak bisa terpejam.

Esok paginya Naruto pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa pakaiannya dan pakaian Sasuke. Jika nanti mereka akan pergi ke menara untuk melihat salju, maka ia harus membawa mantel agar tidak kedinginan.

"Kenapa kau bawa mantel yang ini…? Aku 'kan tidak suka, makanya tidak pernah kupakai!" Sasuke cemberut ketika Naruto memakaikannya sebuah mantel.

"Pakai sajalah, lagipula kau tidak bilang ingin pakai mantel yang mana. Aku 'kan tidak tahu mana yang kau sukai." ucapnya sambil merapikan rambut Sasuke. "Sebentar."

Naruto mencari di mana kursi roda Sasuke disimpan. Lalu ekor matanya menemukan kursi roda itu.

"Tidak usah." Naruto yang hendak mendorong kursi rodanya dibuat menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Lihat, ya." Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya dan menapakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Naruto tidak percaya, Sasuke bisa berdiri? Mengapa dia terlihat begitu sehat?

"Aku bisa jalan." benar saja, ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Tapi pakaikan aku sepatu karena aku tidak bisa membungkuk, hehe."

Tuhan, inikah keajaiban?

.

.

.

"Dingin…!"

Naruto dan Sasuke turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke menara itu dengan bergandengan tangan. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Meskipun Naruto harus mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan lamban, tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia bisa berjalan saja sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

Sampai di lantai teratas menara, ada banyak orang yang mungkin juga sama sedang menunggu salju pertama turun. Mereka memandangi _landscape_ kota dengan geung-gedung yang terlihat begitu mungil. Sasuke yang melepas genggaman Naruto membuat lelaki itu berhenti. Ternyata ia telah memilih tempat untuk menunggu salju. Mata kelamnya memantulkan cahaya dari lampu kota, pandangannya teduh, dia mengulum senyum.

Naruto ikut menjatuhkan matanya pada pemandangan itu. Malam yang gelap begitu kontras dengan cahaya yang bagai titik-titik kecil, bintang di atas tanah.

"Ah, itu." Naruto baru menyadari jika ada salju yang menempel di kaca di hadapannya. Salju telah turun untuk pertama kalinya di tahun ini.

"Aah… saljuu…" ucap Sasuke tak sabaran. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan memegang besi pembatas.

"Kalau melihat salju, rasanya Natal sudah dekat…"

"Kalau begitu selamat Natal…"

"Ah? Natalnya 'kan belum." Naruto merasa heran mengapa Sasuke malah mengucap selamat Natal.

"Ahahaha." dia tertawa. _"We wish you a merry Christmast and happy new year~"_ senandungnya.

Naruto tertawa geli. Sebegitu senangnyakah Sasuke sampai ia terlihat begitu ceria dan bersinar? Wajah itu berseri, tak sepucat kemarin.

"Ah iya. Aku punya sesuatu."

"Un?"

Sasuke merogoh saku mantelnya. Naruto tidak ingat kapan anak itu memasukkan sesuatu, yang dia ingat bahkan mantel itupun dia yang memakaikannya.

"Ini."

Kartu _kirigami_ berbentuk matahari.

Naruto terdiam sejenak memandangi kertas kuning itu sebelum kembali pada Sasuke. Anak laki-laki itu tertunduk malu.

"Untukku?" Naruto masih heran bagaimana Sasuke membuatnya sementara tangan kanannya yang digips itu sulit untuk digerakkan?

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto menerima kertas itu.

"Itu untukmu."

Ingatan belasan tahun lalu tentang kartu _kirigami_ itu kembali tergambar dalam khayalnya. Ia ingat betul, Sasuke kecil pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Gestur yang sama, ekspresi yang sama, dan kertas yang sama bentuknya. Bocah kecil berusia empat tahun itu kini sudah tumbuh dewasa rupanya. Mengapa Naruto baru sadar? Yang ada di depannya kini bukanlah seorang anak cengeng yang makannya harus disuapi, tapi seorang remaja tujuhbelas tahun yang mencintainya.

Sasuke bukanlah anaknya. Sasuke adalah malaikat yang Tuhan titipkan padanya untuk ia rawat dan ia cintai. Tapi pantaskah ia memandang Sasuke dari sudut yang berbeda? Bukan dari mata seorang ayah melainkan dari mata seorang pria biasa, dari pria yang dicintai dan ingin mencinta?

"Aku… menulis sesuatu di kartu itu." masih tetap menunduk, tapi dari kata-katanya Naruto sudah mengerti kalau ia minta kartu itu dibuka.

 _I love sun._

 _But doesn't sun love me too?_

Naruto mendesah, lalu menutup kembali kartunya.

"Sasuke."

Ia mendekat. Saat Sasuke menengadah lelaki itu sudah ada tepat di hadapannya. Hembusan napas yang hangat itu terasa merasuk seperti sinar mentari pagi.

 _"Aishitai. Aishitai…"_

Ada air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sasuke menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata itu agar tidak jatuh menetes.

"Jangan menangis. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis… Itu yang selalu kau ajarkan padaku 'kan?"

Naruto memandang wajah yang tersenyum teduh itu.

"Khe, maaf." Ia segera menghapus genangan itu dengan tangannya sendiri, tawanya terdengar sumbang.

"Dasar _kuso baka oyaji_!" ejeknya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Eh?"

Apa Sasuke tidak salah dengar? Mengapa Naruto meminta ijin dahulu seperti itu?

"Aku ingin… memelukmu."

Sasuke lagi-lagi menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto menunggu. Apakah ia tidak mau?

 _ **BRUK**_

Tubrukan kecil itu sukses membuat Naruto kaget. Sasuke menyungkurkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu.

"Boleh." gumaman yang tenggelam itu masih terdengar di telinganya. Naruto tersenyum dan dengan perlahan ia lingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana caramu memelukku." Sasuke menaruh sebelah tangannya yang bebas di dada Naruto. Dekapan itu begitu hangat dan tidak pernah berubah.

"Dulu kau selalu berhenti menangis ketika aku memelukmu."

"Iya."

Sepasang insan itu berpelukan mesra, lembut namun penuh kasih sayang, sementara di luar salju semakin tebal. Kaca menara di mana mereka melihat kotapun berembun kala dinginnya udara malam bersalju menyapa.

"Naruto." panggilnya. "Ah rasanya geli menyebut namamu."

"Aku juga geli. Kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku sebelumnya."

Mereka berdua melepas tawa ringan. Tapi dibalik tawa itu Sasuke merasakan sedikit nyeri.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

Naruto masih betah mendekap Sasuke, begitupun Sasuke yang masih bersandar dalam dekapannya, menyamankan diri, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit itu.

"Simpanlah kartu itu dengan baik. Awas ya kalau hilang."

"Aku sudah memasukkannya ke kantung mantelku…"

"Naruto."

 _"Un?"_

 _"Aisaretai…"_

 _"Aishiteiru yo, aishiteiru…"_

"Aku ingin kau selalu memelukku seperti ini…"

 _"Omae o dakishimeteiru yo… ima wa, itsumademo."_

"Jangan pernah menangis seperti itu lagi, kau terlihat cengeng…"

"Iya… Aku tidak akan menangis."

Ada tawa kecil sebagai jawaban perkataan itu.

"Naruto."

 _"Nani?"_

"Aah bagaimana ini aku jadi suka memanggil namamu." denyut nyeri itu membuat ia merasa berat untuk tetap berdiri. Ia menaruh satu kakinya sedikit maju, supaya tidak jatuh.

"Sudahlah, itu lebih baik daripada kau panggil aku _oyaji_ …"

Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak mencium puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Naruto."

"Iya?"

"Maafkan aku…" mengapa ia seperti sedang berdiri di depan perapian? Tubuhnya begitu membutuhkan kehangatan itu. Ia mulai menggigil.

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf, karena aku selalu membuatmu susah…" ia sedikit meremas mantel itu.

 _"Iie..."_

"Dan terimakasih karena sudah merawatku selama ini, aku bahagia karena bisa dicintai oleh lelaki sepertimu. Kau ayah yang baik. Kau teman yang baik. Kau pria yang baik."

 _"Iie…"_

"Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku…" kata itu telah terucap.

Padahal baru saja Naruto berjanji untuk tidak lagi menangis, tapi mengapa mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke ada sesuatu yang mencekat dan terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya?

"Naruto."

"Hn?"

Sasuke sedikit menggeserkan kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku… tidur dalam pelukanmu?"

.

.

.

Seharusnya kala itu ia mengatakan tidak dengan tegas.

0-0-0-0

Ini adalah hari kelulusan semua siswa SMU di negeri sakura itu. Segulungan ijazah diterima oleh para siswa yang lulus dengan hati yang bangga. Tawa dan senyuman bahagia itu bagai harum aroma bunga di musim semi.

"Sasuke! Lihat, ini ijazahku! Aku lulus lho!"

"Gaara, kau baru boleh bangga kalau lulus dengan nilai di atas rata-rata seperti aku…"

"Biar saja yang penting aku lulus!"

"Sasuke, dia benar-benar lulusan yang tidak patut dicontoh."

"Kalian ini berisik sekali, dasar anak-anak yang baru pegang ijazah SMU…"

Di depan pusara itu Naruto menaruh sebuket bunga krisan putih dan biru. Ia duduk berlutut sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya sejenak. Berdoa.

"Hei anak-anak yang baru lulus, setidaknya kalian memberi hadiah pada teman kalian ini." yang dia maksud adalah Sasuke.

"Aku bawa ini." Ucap Gaara dan Sai serempak. Mereka saling menoleh ketika menyadari apa yang ada di tangan mereka adalah benda yang serupa.

"Eh, apa-apaan ini?" Naruto tertawa. Ternyata yang dibawa dua anak itupun sama dengan miliknya. Kartu _kirigami_.

 _"Kok bisaa?"_ lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkannya serempak.

Naruto menggendikkan bahu, lalu ia taruh kartu berbentuk kepala kucing itu di atas buket bunganya.

"Ini. Punyaku juga." Gaara menyusul Naruto menaruh kartu kirigami miliknya.

"Sasuke, dibaca ya." Sai yang terakhir.

Jadilah ada tiga kartu _kirigami_ sebuket bunga krisan. Naruto menyentuhkan jarinya ke permukaan batu nisan yang hangat itu. Matahari musim semi sedang bersinar terang.

"Kartu buatan kalian jelek sekali…" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak cukup mengerti kenapa _kirigami_ buatan Gaara dan Sai tidak ada indah-indahnya sama sekali.

"Pak, itu aku buat dengan susah payah, tahu!" iya, Naruto tahu. Kartu kirigami berbentuk anak bebek itu nampak sedikit keriting.

"Kurasa buatanku lebih bagus daripada punya Gaara." tidak juga, Naruto tidak begitu setuju. Bentuk tomat itu tidak bisa dibilang berbentuk bulat tomat.

Baginya, hanya kartu _kirigami_ buatan Sasukelah yang paling bagus dan paling indah. Anak laki-laki itu begitu lihai menggungting kertasnya sampai membentuk motif seperti hasil ukiran. Dan kartu _kirigami_ matahari yang terakhir itu adalah kartu paling berharga baginya. Kartu terbaik dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau meninggalkan aku dengan dua _kunyuk_ kecil ini, ck ck ck, jangan suruh aku untuk mengurus mereka, ya." keluh Naruto.

"KUNYUK?"

"Pak, mulutmu kotor!"

Dia tertawa karena dua suara berisik itu.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Yang penting kau sudah tahu teman-temanmu yang aneh ini lulus, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka."

"ANEH?" dua anak laki-laki itu tidak terima.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, ia berdiam sejenak memandangi nama yang terukir di nisan itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Suasana yang hening membuat Gaara dan Sai tak lagi bersuara. Bunga-bunga kecil yang baru mekar itu bersentuhan kelopaknya ketika digoyangkan oleh angin yang berhembus.

"Ayo. Sebelum ke kantor, aku akan mentraktir makan _yakiniku_ untuk merayakan kelulusan kalian!"

Naruto merangkul kedua remaja itu. Mereka tertawa senang sambil berjalan pergi. Belum jauh, Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Dalam kartu _kirigami_ buatannya, tertulis sebuah doa untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

 _Melepasmu bukan sesuatu yang mudah bagiku_

 _Bagai mencabut separuh nyawaku, hilang sebagian_

 _Tapi bila hatiku tak lapang, sama saja dengan mengutukmu dan Dia yang telah memanggilmu kembali pada-Nya_

 _Kau bilang aku pria yang baik, 'kan?_

 _Maka aku benar bila tidak melakukannya_

 _Kau membalikkan kata-kataku ketika kau bilang aku cengeng_

 _Sekali itu saja aku menangis di hadapanmu, sayang_

 _Karena kini aku menangis di hadapan diriku sendiri,_

 _Cermin yang bilang aku cengeng_

 _Katanya menangis tak pantas untukku_

 _Ketika aku melihat kertas yang kau gunting menjadi serupa matahari, aku sadar_

 _Aku harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena ia telah memberiku kesempatan untuk menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu_

 _Kala kau pergi dengan segaris senyuman, sekali lagi aku harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena kau pergi dalam pelukanku, pelukan yang katamu selalu kau rindukan_

 _Kekasihku, doaku tak pernah putus untukmu yang telah jauh di sana,_

 _Tidur dengan tenang dalam belaian-Nya,_

 _Bahagian dalam pelukan-Nya_

 _-Kamis, antara senja dan hujan-_

0-0-0-0

 **END**

Keterangan:

 _Uruse_ : berisik. Asal katanya dari urusai, tapi anak laki-laki biasanya merubah vokal 'ai' menjadi 'e'.

 _Omae ni kankei nai darou_ : tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, 'kan.

 _Tachiagatte_ : berdirilah.

 _Kikoemasenka, anata_ : apa kau tidak bisa mendengar.

 _Kisama, doushitanda, omae_ : astaga, kau kenapa.

 _Ore ga kaetta. Omae no baka oyaji ga kaetta:_ aku pulang. Pak tuamu sudah pulang.

 _Kono kuso uta no you na kiku wa ia da:_ aku tidak mau mendengarkan lagu jelek seperti ini.

 _Aishitai:_ (aku) ingin mencinta.

 _Aisaretai:_ (aku) ingin dicintai.

 _Omae o dakishimeteiru yo, ima wa, itsumademo:_ aku akan terus memelukmu, sekarang, sampai kapanpun.


End file.
